Havent Met You Yet
by belleoftheball2011
Summary: Just two simple words flipped Massie Block's picture perfect life upside down.
1. Prologue

This is my first story! Of course its Clique! I hope you enjoy! If you have any stories you would like me to read, just PM me the link to your story! I would love to read it!

* * *

Massie's POV

Just one short little sentence. Only two words. This changed my, Massie Block's, perfect life forever.

"Well Ms. Block, your test results came back positive. Looks like your pregnant. Congratulations!" my doctor said cheerfully. I dont think she realizes how my 15 year old life will be changed forever! No more shopping sprees. I can say goodbye to Derrick, my boyfriend, he will never want to stay with me once he finds out Im pregnant. And what about my alpha status! It just got totally and eternally flushed down the golden toilet to hell!

"Excuse me! You must have made a mistake! I cant be pregnant at 15! No freaking way!" I screeched. I can not believe it!

"I'm sorry Massie, the tests do not lie. Here lift up your shirt we'll do an ultrasound." Dr. Tamara Fusco said soothingly. Her tone can not even calm me. "This may be a little cold."She said as she put a gel on my stomach.

Just then an image popped up on the screen. Its a little human! And to make it worse its mine! As the doctor moved her 'magic wand' around on my perfectly toned and now temporary abs, you could tell how tiny this baby really was. 'There is no turning back now' I thought. This was my baby and I will love them forever...

* * *

What did you think? This is just the prologue. I will go into detail about Massie's time before going to the Doctor. Like when she noticed somethings wrong with her.

Please review. I would love constructed criticism. This is my first story so i would love you suggestions!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1! Finally up! As I've said PM if you have ideas or want me to read your story! Comment ;)

* * *

Massie's POV

Briarwood High

March 31, 2012 9:34 am

MASSIE- READY FOR THE FIRST DAY BACK FROM SPRING BREAK? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE WEARING THE AMAZING OUTFITS WE PUT TOGETHER TO SHOW OF OUR NEW TANS?

ALICIA- GIVEN! COME ON MASS! SEE YOU IN A FEW!

CLAIRE- OF COURSE I DO! (THANKS FOR THE NEW HEELS TOO!)

DYLAN- WHY WOULDN'T I? OH, WHAT NEW DIET SHOULD I TRY?

KRISTEN- MASS, DONT EVER CHANGE! YOU BET I AM! I LOOK LIKE ALICIA WITH MY TAN!

Massie breathed a sigh of relief. As alpha of Briarwood, I have to make sure the Pretty Committee looks stunning on the first day back to school. Today school starts at 10 am. Someone *cough* Layne*cough* set off the fire alarm with her fail of a fashion choice. Dont even get me started.

Suddenly, I felt an odd urge to vomit right there in my locker. Knowing that was not an option, I ran as fast as I could in Louboutain wedges, into the nearest bathroom. Making it into the stall with perfect time, I began to throw up in the toilet. The only thing I have eaten today is an egg white omelet that Inez made me. INEZ! I swear if I have food poisoning, Inez will never be able to find another job! I am just one phone call away from Mr. Rivera who could file a lawsuit faster than a jumbo jet could take off.

All of a sudden, I began to gag. UH OH! Back into the stall I went. I finally mad it down the nurses office.

"Massie, honey? I'm going to call your parents and get you home. I believe you may have a slight virus. It'll get better in a couple of days." she told me. I just nodded and laid down. Ugh! I have text the girls!

MASSIE- HEY GIRLS! IM IN THE NURSES OFFICE. IM GOING HOME. NOT FEELING WELL. SEE YOU TOMORROW!

I shut my phone off and entered Issac's Range Rover.

"Issac? Can you drive me to the pharmacy! I want to pick up some medication?" I said in a sweet voice. I wasnt picking up medication, just pregnancy tests.

*Flashback*

_I entered the party with phone in hand, girls behind me. "Im going to go find Derrick." I told them. I found him by the beer being bothered by a bunch of LBRs. "Hey Derrick!" I said then immediately french kissed him. You better believe that got the girls away. Wow my first high school party and Im already getting this much action. Derrick broke off the kiss to say__,_

_"Lets find somewhere more.. Private!" he said desperately. We continued to kiss. No not kiss, make out. The only thing we had on after a while were undergarments. The rest is history...  
_

_*Flashback*  
_

__I swear to god if Im pregnant I will murder Derrick! Grabbed a few and left. Getting a few stares from disapproving adults in the process. I get home. I open the test. Followed the instructions. 5 mintues later I flipped over the test two pink plus signs blaring at me. The result something I never wanted to see until I was married to Derrick... POSITIVE!

* * *

Soo... what did you think? Dont forget to comment!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I want to thank anyone who read my story! I got good feedback! Thank you sooo much! Because this is my first story Im extremely happy with the good response! I just finished testing at school! It was soo long but while I had off time I was thinking about the story! I have many good ideas but I may need your help! Ill keep you posted!

* * *

Massie's POV

March 31, 2012 

11:30 am

WHAT? "No, no, no ,NO! OMG this cannot be happening!" I broke down in the bathroom of my elegant pure white bedroom. A baby? At 15! Oh hell no! This must be a mistake! Three more tests later the results remained the same. _Im Pregnant!_

My life is over! Its official. Tomorrow after school I am going to find out for sure! I scrambled to find my mothers phine book. "B, C, D, E,** F**!" I said triumphantly finding my doctors phone number.

"Hello, Dr. Tamara Fusco's office! How may I help you?" an overly cheerful secretary asked.

"Hello my name is Massie Block. I need to make an appointment for tomorrow."

"Sure thing! Will 3:30 be okay with you." she responded.

"Perfect! Have a nice day." I said with mock enthusiasm. It is settled tomorrow I will find out if Im having a baby.

Massie's POV

3:05 pm

Doctors Office

I didnt go to school today. I said I had the flu and was going to the doctor. Truth was, I look horrible. I cried all night long. I cant be pregnant! Im on my way to the dr. The tiny office seemed to cramped for many pregnant women and accompanying family. But I trust my doctor because she delivered me and look how great I turned out!

"Massie Block, I called yesterday." I said to the check-in lady.

"Right well you will be in room 8. Dr. Fusco will be with you shortly." She replied dismissively. I followed her instructions. Walking down the hall I saw women in their rooms with ultrasounds on crying tears of joy because of their little joy. I began to tear up. Im not ready to be a mother. Derrick is no where near ready to be a father.

Derrick always had a sweet nature about him. Caring but still firm if necessary. I loved him with all my heart. I cant lose him, just because a baby is in our future.

"Hello, my name Dr. Tamara Fusco. Well start with a test." She handed me a pregnancy test. Trust me by now I have taken enough of these. "Come right back. The bathroom is right down the hall." she told me in a caring tone.

I walk back into the room. I hand Dr. Fusco the test and sit down.

"I will take these to the nurses. I will be back with the results in 5 minutes. Meanwhile try to stay calm. I know your young but a baby is a huge blessing. I know I delivered you. And the most beautiful young woman I have met. Your parents raised you well. A baby may not be planned." she smiled and took my hand. She gave me a little squeeze upon exiting the room. I breathed out the breathe I had been holding onto since I entered the room.

She remembered me! I Sat down and played around on my iPhone. Suddenly I got a text from Derrick.

DERRICK- HEY BABE! HOW YOU FEELING?

MASSIE- BETTER. :)

DERRICK- THE GIRLS MISSED YOU TODAY. NOT NEARLY AS MUCH AS I THOUGH.

MASSIE- YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! I LOVE YOU!

DERRICK- I LOVE YOU TOO SWEETHEART, ILL LET YOU GET YOUR REST! MISS YOU!

I smiled. Best boyfriend ever! too bad that will end soon if I am in fact pregnant. My thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Fusco walking back in.

Just one short little sentence. Only two words. This changed my, Massie Block's, perfect life forever.

"Well Ms. Block, your test results came back positive. Looks like your pregnant. Congratulations!" my doctor said cheerfully. I dont think she realizes how my 15 year old life will be changed forever! No more shopping sprees. I can say goodbye to Derrick, my boyfriend, he will never want to stay with me once he finds out Im pregnant. And what about my alpha status! It just got totally and eternally flushed down the golden toilet to hell!

"Excuse me! You must have made a mistake! I cant be pregnant at 15! No freaking way!" I screeched. I can not believe it!

"I'm sorry Massie, the tests do not lie. Here lift up your shirt we'll do an ultrasound." Dr. Tamara Fusco said soothingly. Her tone can not even calm me. "This may be a little cold."She said as she put a gel on my stomach.

Just then an image popped up on the screen. Its a little human! And to make it worse its mine! As the doctor moved her 'magic wand' around on my perfectly toned and now temporary abs, you could tell how tiny this baby really was. 'There is no turning back now' I thought. This was my baby and I will love them forever...

* * *

Please tell me what you think! More good things to come in the next chapter!

(HINT: DERRICK FINDS OUT!)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you sooo much for the feedback! I really appreciate it. It makes me want to write this story. Because I know I actually have people reading it it makes it all worthwhile. I realized that in chapter 2 I did not put a date for the doctors office. The date was supposed to be April 1, 2012. Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Massie's POV

Briarwood High

April 2, 2012 8:03 am

_I can do it. No, no i cant! I need to women up! I will be a mom soon. I need to do this! _I thought to myself. Walking into Briarwood this morning, I had every intention of telling Derrick the life changing news. Unthinkable news. The news that made you scream "SURPRISE!". Or the news that made you pee your pants or get sick because of the immense emotions that would come. The news that told him that in less than 8 months he would have a new little boy or girl in his life. One that screamed "Derrick your going to be a father!"

Suddenly the entire hallway looked my way. I scanned the hallway, confusion plastered my face. Oh my gosh! Did I just say that out loud? I looked over to Derrick standing at his locker surrounded by his soccer friends. Wide eyed I wondered if he had just hear what I had just screamed to the entire hallway. Let me just tell you, if you say anything in the hallways of Briarwood you may as well be telling the world! News spreads like wildfire among the students.

The hallway immediately broke out into multiple conversations. Whispering sounds of her peers haunted her every move. She felt as if the room was spinning. Looking at Derrick you could see the confusion in his eyes. Could I blame him? He just heard something completely absurd come out of his girlfriends mouth. _Well there is no escaping now! I need to tell Derrick that I am pregnant with his baby. _

I felt like I was air seemed to cling to everything but me. I am going to faint unless i can get out of this claustrophobic hallway. This is not safe for a pregnant woman. Or in my case, pregnant teen. I could not breathe. Looking at Derrick I felt ashamed. I just ruined his life! I love him. I can not lose him! All I could feel is the distance, vacant between Derrick and I. He looked stone shocked. Like he had seen a ghost or even Medusa. He was a stiff as a statue. I turned around and bolted for the door. Crying my eyes out, in my heart I begged for Derrick to stay with me forever. Be a perfect father to our child. I was running. But from what really? My destiny?

Derrick's POV

Briarwood High

April 2, 2012 8:07 am

"Hey man!" Cam yelled as he entered the hallway with his girlfriend. Claire Lyons. Shes beautiful just like the rest of Massie's friends. Yet nothing can compare to Massie. I love her and she loves me! Thats the way its supposed to be. That night at the party, was sheer perfection. The way she swooped in and rescued me from a group of girls who Im sure have pictures of me in their locker, no doubt.

The way her skin shined and her turqouise mini dress brought out her tanned body. She herself was the definition of perfect. From the way her hair was curled to the way she bit her lip when she was only the slightest bit unsure of something. She drives me crazy. I need her! She is my drug. No matter what. Through thick and thin I will stand by her side. We needed each other. Sometimes I wonder if love is worth fighting for, but then I think of Massie and I am ready for war.

I completely zoned out from my friends conversation. I notice Massie at the other end of the hallway pacing. Taking a closer look you could tell she had been crying. She was obviously in distress. She was beautiful either way to me. Crying or not I knew something was wrong. She looked as if she was deciding on something. Stealing quick glances at me. So quick I was surprised I could tell she was looking at me.

Suddenly, I broke out of my trance. In just enough time to hear Massie's usually regal voice yell in a raspy voice, "Derrick You are going to be a father!" Confusion filled my face. Nothing but internal shock had taken over my body. I was stunned. Massie Block, my girlfriend, is pregnant? People could not stop from staring at the vacant space that now separated me from my love. She looked down sheepishly and ran out of the school crying into her hands as if someone took away her alpha status.

Thats just it. Being pregnant would instantly demote her. Without thinking I ran after her. Who knew. That one night at just one party could change their lives so easily?

* * *

What did you think? Please comment! I have a ton of ideas for this story!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So I am actually getting ready for a big bar mitzvah party for my neighbor and friend. I went to the service this morning. I am not of Jewish religion so I found it really interesting yet at some parts I was confused. Do you blame me, I didnt grow up going to temple. Anyway, I have some down time and I thought why not update? I am loving the response I got for this story. Between the PMs I have gotten to the reviews! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Derrick's POV

Briarwood High

April 2, 2012 8:15 am

Massie ran off in such a hurry I couldnt even tell which way she went. I have to find her! I love Massie. So much so that without her I would go crazy. She is my life. My dream. My world. The only girl in the universe that is for me. I dont think she meant to say that out loud. But really? Me, Derrick Harrington, a father? I cant be a father. Nonetheless at 15 years old. I always dreamed of having children with Massie. Normally, that dream involved us being married. I was going to be a professional soccer player for the New York Red Bulls. I would earn money to support our children and still live in Westchester with my successful fashion designer wife, Massie.

I finally found Massie on the bleachers where I usually play my soccer games. She was hunched over. Her knees pulled up to her chest crying. I could not watch Massie cry like this. Looking at her I could not abate the thought gnawing at my heart. When she cries I cry. When she smiles I smile. But now I cant help but feel like I ruined her life.

I inched my way up to the bleachers. Swiftly not making a sound, I scaled dozens of rows to reach Massie. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her hair fell like a curtain around her face. Her chest rose up and down with staggered breathes caused by her crying. I sat down next to her. I rubbed her hunched back in an attempt to soothe her. Instead of freaking out like I thought she would, she curled up against me. Constant mutters of "I'm sorry." ate him up inside.

_How could I do this to her? _I thought to myself. I pulled her hair back into a tight bun and allowed her to continue to cry. With years of practice you would be surprised if I couldnt do Massie's hair. Lets say she taught me well. Sometimes its best to let everything out. Just sit there and cry like Massie was doing. My heart was so crumpled it was hard to even imagine what hers felt like. Not to mention what was going through her gorgeous head of hers.

"Mass, I want you to te-" I started.

"Derrick, I know you dont want to be a father. So please save me the pain and leave me. I dont want you to suffer. you probably dont like me anymore anyway." She cut me off. What she said shocked me. I had always wanted to be a father. Maybe not this soon but some great things are unexpected.

"Massie. You are right I dont like you any more," I began. Her face dropped instantly. " I love you. More than anything else in this world. You are my world. I am not going to leave you not ever. I love you too much. And soon enough I will love my little son or daughter. Cant you see that without you, Im nothing? You and this baby will be the best things that ever happen to me. Sure I didnt see this coming. But that doesnt mean I am not thrilled that you are having my baby. Mass, I love you and would never dream of doing anything to hurt you. I am not going anywhere."

Her face perked up. " You're not leaving me? Are you sure? Because babies are hard work." She asked me.

" Of course Im not going to leave you. I love you too much. Besides this will be our work. This was always my dream for us to be together with kids. Its just coming sooner than expected." I responded.

" I love you so much." She says before kissing me. A soft kiss, but a kiss no doubt. It still had the same magic as ever. I love Massie so much. I will stick with her. Raise this baby. Our baby. We need each other. And this baby will need us. I will do anything to keep Massie and our baby up on their feet. Our baby. I like the sound of that. All of my life I have wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Massie. This baby completes our family. I hope she realizes that our baby is a blessing and will bring her and I both happy joyous times in our lives. This baby will bring us even closer than imaginable. I need to be a wonderful father. Teach them sports, read them bed time stories, run around, tickle them, and take them to the park while Massie cooks dinner or rests. No matter what I will love this baby unconditionally even though we werent expecting them.

Massie may not know it yet but our lives will become 100 times better after she gives birth. By now Massie has stopped crying. She sleepily placed her head on my lap. Five minutes later I grabbed her hand and kissed her temple while standing her up. "Come on lets get you home. You deserve the rest, Mama." I said in a caring tone.

"Mama?" Massie asked.

"I thought you should get used to being called mom. You know since this little wonder will say the same thing in no time." I replied putting my hand on her slightly pregnant stomach. She giggled and we walked down the bleachers and drove her home. The ride back was silent. Not out of anger. We just wanted to enjoy the last few months of silence before the baby comes. We pull in her driveway. I look at the time. "12:35" the clock read.

"Derrick, can you stay with me? I dont want to feel lonely." Massie asked me quietly.

"Of course." I replied. _Everything will be just fine. I just know it._

* * *

This is by far the longest chapter I have written. Maybe even my favorite as well. Please comment. You can even send suggestions. I may change POV's (point of views) throughout the story. I felt like Derricks thoughs should be showcase a little more. it may seem a little repetitive in this chapter but I wanted to prove how Derrick felt about Massie being pregnant. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I really can not express how thankful i am that you are all reading my story. I have chapter 5 here for you obviously. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Massie's POV

Block Estate

April 2, 2012 11:36 pm

"Come on Mass, you need do tell them at some point. They are going to find out. You and I both know your parents and they are going to be supportive of you and I no matter what." Derrick told me. I must admit that Derrick caught me completely off guard when he told me he would never leave me. I guess I am not in this alone. Now the challenge is telling our parents.

"No, no, NO! Not now. I cant have more problems." I responded.

"Please, Massie. We need to tell them. Sure they may not be excited that we are having a child so young but we are their children. Our parents have to support us. I say we tell yours first since you are the one who is pregnant. Come on." Derrick persuaded me. I gave in against my will. All I could think was wish me luck.

I knock on my parents door softly. Taking deep breathes Derrick and I stood hand in hand waiting for one of my parents to answer the door. "Ah Hello darlings!" My mother, Kendra, cooed. "What do you need?" She asked us.

"Well," I looked to Derrick for some help," We have something to tell you. Please dont freak when I tell you."

"We wont." My father William piped up.

"Well long story short." I paused. I cant do this! They are going to kick me out.

"Yes?" my mother asked finally. I took a deep breathe and glance at Derrick quickly. I was on the verge of crying.

"You are going to be grandparents." I closed my eyes waiting for the chaos. 1,2,3.

"What? Massie you are 15! You can not be having a baby! Are you crazy!" There it was. My dads booming voice reprimanded Derrick and I.

"Honey, calm down. They made a mistake. They have never done anything wrong before. I dont think we should be yelling at them or even kick Massie out." Kendra told my father. _Thank god someone cares!_ I thought.

"I would never kick Massie out! But she will care for this baby. Mass, you know we love you and we will be the best grandparents. But we wont be able to care for this baby like you should. We can help but its you baby. And Derrick Harrington, you are the father?" William asked.

"Yes, Sir." Derrick replied.

" Will you stay and be the father of this baby, and help my daughter?"

"Of course Mr. Block. I love Massie. We may be 15 but Mass and the baby are among the best things that ever happened to me." You could hear the faint aww come from my mothers mouth.

"Call me dad." My father smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief. _One family down, one to go. _

Derrick's POV

Harrington Estate

April 3, 2012 12:05 pm

Tensions ran high obviously. Massie sat quietly perched on my desk in the corner of the room. I, however remained on my neatly made bed. It seemed almost too perfect for my life right now. It looked like there was absolutely no creases and wrinkles at all!

Massie looked afraid, breaking her number one rule: do not bite your nails. She showed no care to the fact her parents completely support us, as a couple who may have screwed up, but the parents of their grandchildren. I felt a five ton weight lifted off my strong shoulders.

"Mass, come on. We have to do this at some point." I tell her barely whispering. Her amber eyes met mine. They seemed dull given the circumstances.

"Who says it needs to be now?" Massie counters while lovingly stroking her slightly protruded stomach. I smiled, no, more like beamed. Massie was carrying my baby. Our baby. I earned a weird glance from Massie as I watched every flick of her graceful hand.

"We have to. Come on honey. Your parents already support us and can not wait for us to provide them grandchildren. My parents can not be much worse right. They already treat you like a daughter." I reminded the brunette sitting horizontal from me. She nodded slowly.

"I suppose you are right. Lets go." Massie says slipping of the desk at slightly extending her hand for me to clasp. She opens my tall door frame revealing a long corridor; my parents room at the end. Massie exhaled a long breath before continuing down the long hallway carefully and quietly knocking on the door.

"Ah, Derrick and Massie! Its so great to see you again." My mother sweeps Massie into a large hug. Massie visibly tenses. Her eyes became bug like; almost like a deer in the head lights.

"You to, Mrs. Harrington." She replies smiling and breathing an early sigh of relief.

"We came to tell you something." I tell my mother slowly. She took the subtle hint and sat herself on the chaise.

"Im pregnant." Massie blurted out looking sheepishly down at the ground. My mothers eyes widened. I thought for sure it was the beginning of World War 3! But something happened that neither Massie nor I expected. A huge grin overtook my mothers face. Joyous tears streamed down her face as she embraces Massie and I in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update! Ive been so busy lately with the end of school and summer! Enjoy! Leave me feedback!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone. I am finally getting back into the swing of things with updating Haven't Met You Yet! Drama will begin to pick up. I have realized that the story has been pretty drama free and happy if you will. I want to make the story more interesting and what is more interesting than drama? Summer has started for me so I have more time to read and write and such. Please leave feedback! I'd love it! Same on here. If you have any ideas make sure to let me know. I hope you like the chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

Block Estate

May 2, 2012; 1:37 PM

Massie's POV

My creme colored bed fell in a scattered state as Derrick and I lay cushioned in the feather filled comforter. I faced Derrick; his almond shaped eyes took a very chocolate colored brown. His hands were placed firmly on my slightly grown stomach. No one at school yet has been able to notice the visible signs of pregnancy written all over my behavior and not to mention my belly.

Derrick stroked the growing figure inside of me. One that will be mine and Derricks; A miniature Harrington and Block. A smile over took Derrick's strong facial features. I gently rubbed the back of his head as Derrick leaned over to plant a soft kiss on the baby's general location. By now we both knew that we could find out if it was a boy or a girl.

"What you you rather, a boy or a girl?" I asked Derrick softly. He looked up at me with questioning, yet confident eyes. Something sparkled in his eyes as he spoke.

"A little girl." Derrick smiled. "What about you?" his eyes met mine. I had to think a little. Girls would indefinitly be more enjoyable for women to dress up and such.

"A baby boy." I concluded. Derrick laughed.

"You know we still have not told our friends." Derrick informed me. I nodded my head slowly imagining the things that the girls will say. Three months in and we havent said anything.

"Yeah, I know. Im waiting for the right time." Derrick nods at this.

"How about we tell them tomorrow, invite them to dinner at that new Italian restaurant in South Westchester?" He asks.

"Sure, we need to tell them some time." I recall as Derrick goes back to stroking my tummy. He will be the best father in the world!

Bella Notte Restaurant

May 3, 2012; 7:05

Massie's POV

I shuffled around my room grabbing a shiny pair or Jimmy Choos' to match my flowing aquamarine tinted dress. Derrick stood in my room modeling a teal polo and khaki shorts. My already large and pregnant stomach was in knots doing back flips constantly. Derrick grabbed my hand and slowly lead me out of the door.

We entered the restaurant and seated ourselves by our friends smiling and joking around. Food was ordered quietly. Derricks hand was placed lovingly on my knee, calming my nerves. Derrick gave me a supporting look as he began to stand up. I felt as if the night will come crashing down around us. He reached out his hand for mine as I stood up. The group fell silent and all eyes gravitated to ours.

"We have a huge announcement." Derrick started. He looked at me as I muttered a quick yes. Derrick nodded at me.

"Well, as you know, I have seemed quite distant for the past three months and well..." Our friends nodded as I spoke. I looked to Derrick for help. I could feel Derricks hand feel its way to my stomach. He rubbed it lovingly and carefully as he slowly finished my lingering statement.

"Massie is well, uh, pregnant." Derrick smiled sheepishly as I looked down slightly. Alicia gasped and looked to us. Dylan and Kristen placed their hands over their mouths that formed perfect 'O's. The boys mostly had widened eyes as the nodded slowly. Olivia's reaction, however, was the one I was afraid of. Her eyes were full of pure hatred. Her blood red lip glossed lips were pursed in a scowl. She stood up and grabbed her purse carelessly and rushed out of the restaurant. Landon followed her out in one attempt to soothe the blonde.

I looked down, a curtain of hair shadowing my emotions. A tear rolled down my cheeks as Derrick muttered something very true.

"Well, that went well." The sound of chairs being dragged and pushed out of the way filled the room. Before I knew it I was engulfed in a big hug by each and everyone of our friends excluding Olivia and Landon. I Began to sob into Derrick's shoulder. So much for everyone taking it well.

* * *

Its not entirely intense yet but it will get there! Please leave me any ideas and feedback! Also leave some baby names, both boys and girls in the reviews.


End file.
